Behind The Mask
by FireTiger2332
Summary: A mask can hide everything. It can cause misunderstandings, and result in death. SasuSaku My first fanfic so please be nice!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Runs off and makes sure that I don't

Sasuke is with Orochimaru, Sakura is a medical Nin. They are now both 17.

_He never thought he would fall in love..._

_She thought he was gone for good…_

_He thought he would never see her again…_

_She thought she had finally let him go..._

_He thought she was dead…_

_She thought he hated her…_

_They both thought wrong_

The wind was blowing furiously, a young pink haired kunoichi was sprawled across the ground, gashes scattered across her pale body, and her clothes torn to shreds. A blonde kunoichi was crouched down by her.

"HINATA! SAKURA NEEDS YOU NOW!" The blonde one yelled.

A purple-black haired kunoichi with pearly white eyes called Hinata ran to the Sakura's side.

"Oh no! Sakura! Hang in there! Ino, wrap up her biggest wounds and I'll get Tenten to go get help." Hinata said.

Ino nodded and pulled out some medical tape. Hinata ran to a brown haired kunoichi called Tenten, yelling at her to get help. Tenten nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hinata ran back to Sakura's side. She began pressing on the smaller wounds with gauze pads to get them to stop bleeding. A tear escaped Ino's deep azure eyes. She rested a hand on Sakura's.

"Sakura, please don't leave us. We need you, more than you realize. Don't leave us to suffer." Ino pleaded.

Hinata looked to Ino, her white eyes filled with tears.

"Ino, we have to get her to the hospital now or she will die of blood loss."

Behind her three other ANBU appeared. They helped to pick her up and teleported back to the hospital. They laid her on a bed and Tsunade came up to her.

"Sakura..." She turned to the three worried friends and shook her head. "She doesn't have a good chance of living... I... I'm so sorry."

Little did they know a sound Nin was disguised as one of the ANBU. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, bringing word of knowledge to his master.

One week later

(The Nin took a week to get Sakura's papers.)

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. Something had gone wrong; he had been feeling it for the past week. He was trying to figure it out when he was summoned by Orochimaru. He came into a dark room to find Kabuto had returned with news, he was going to tell Orochimaru. Sasuke stood in the corner listening.

"I just came from the hospital; Tsunade's successor has died in a battle with Kisame and Itachi." Kabuto explained.

Sasuke whipped his head around. His brother was in Konoha? Orochimaru sighed.

"A successor of Tsunade, huh? We could have used him. What did he look like?" He asked.

Kabuto pulled out some papers from his jacket.

"It was a 'she'. 17 years old, pink hair, green eyes; she was also a medic ANBU." Kabuto explained, then paused and lowered the papers to look at Sasuke. "And it seems she was once in a team with Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'No, it couldn't have been her; she would never make it as an ANBU.'_

Orochimaru chuckled. "I remember during the chunin exams that there was a pink haired kunoichi with Sasuke and Naruto. What was the medic ANBU's name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Kabuto scanned the papers for more useful information.

"And you're sure she's dead?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto. Kabuto nodded.

"I'm positive, I saw her; she is as good as dead." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru sighed. Kabuto was never wrong about someone dying before they do.

Orochimaru turned to face a stunned Sasuke. He was about to say something when a follower ran into the room.

"Orochimaru, there are two Konoha ANBU outside lurking around outside."

Orochimaru nodded and sent the follower off. He turned back to a now expressionless Sasuke.

"I want you to wipe out those ANBU got it?" He told Sasuke.

Orochimaru was staring at him intensely. Sasuke nodded and ran out of the room. He grabbed a mask to cover his face, ran outside and hid in a tree.

He hadn't been standing there long when suddenly two ANBU walked into the clearing. He threw two kunai at them but they dodged it.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _'Shoot, I'm still shook up from the news; I have to be more careful.'_

Too late to be careful now that the two ANBU had spotted him. He jumped into the clearing. One ANBU had a cat mask on and the other had a bird. By the looks of things they were both females. One had blonde hair and the other had... pink... she had pink hair.

The one with the cat mask muttered something to the bird masked one and that one went off. He scowled, he had just let one of his opponents go. He looked carefully at the one left to fight. It was defiantly a female. She wore skin tight ANBU clothes that made her chest a total giveaway. Her cat mask had red markings on it and her leaf headband was tied to her forehead. Her pink hair was left down and it stopped between her shoulder blades. Her bangs hung in front of the mask.

This kunoichi... something about her chakra felt so familiar. They both just stood there, frozen in a fighting stance. The kunoichi was the first one to make a move. She jumped up and threw a few kunai right at his head. He was just barely able to dodge them. She was fast. He jumped into a nearby bush. The kunoichi slammed her palm to the ground. The ground rumbled and it began to crack. The crack was coming strait at him. He jumped out of the way. He charged at the ANBU and aimed a punch at her stomach. She was hit and flew backwards into a tree. He ran after her hoping to pin her to the tree, uncovering her face to see who she was. She jumped a second before he got to her. He twisted around to find that he was the one pinned to the tree. She used chakra strings to hold him there. He struggled but the strings were tight, he had no way out. He was done for.

The kunoichi raised her hand slowly to his mask. He snarled, ready to be discovered and killed.

Jeez, what was with him today?

He was lost in thought until the konoichi's hand touching his mask snapped him back. Her hand grabbed the chin of the mask. She whipped out a kunai and put it to his throat. Sasuke growled as she pushed the kunai closer to his throat. That made her mad. She pulled off the mask with great force, pulling him closer to the kunai, just inches away from his throat. He closed his eyes waiting to for the kunai to meet his throat, but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see the kunoichi frozen in the same position. He could hear her heart beating fast. She slowly backed away.

Sasuke stared at her, why hadn't she killed him yet? He was about to ask when he felt the chakra strings weaken. This was his chance to take her out.

He charged into the stunned kunoichi, pinning her to a tree the same way she had done to him. He activated his sharingan just in case this was a trick.

She didn't even struggle as he held his own kunai to her throat. He grinned evilly at her as he raised his hand to her mask.

"WAIT!"

He was startled by her sudden outburst.

"What now?" He was mad, the second he found out what she wanted, her mask was off and she was as good as dead.

"Before you find out who I am, I just want to tell you something. It's important..."

He scowled at her. "You're annoying, so just hurry up!" She chuckled.

"No one has called me that in a while. Well at least it was from you. For some reason it doesn't bother me like it used to. I remember when I first heard it. A young boy whom I had a crush on told me it, it stung but I got through it."

She raised her head and looked at Sasuke in the eye. (Well sort of... mask in the way but you get the idea...)

"He never went easy on me either. I'd ask him out almost everyday and every time I got shot down. Then he left the village, which broke my heart. I had a terrible time forgetting about him, but I finally let him go. Now it's ruined."

He noticed the sadness in her voice, and her story... her story sounded like him and Sakura back when they were 12.

She continued. "I really tried hard to forget him. I wanted to hate him, and I finally did... at least I thought I did. And you come along and ruin it all. I never stopped loving him... loving you. I'm sorry for ever hating you... Sasuke."

Sasuke froze at the sound of his name.

He deactivated his sharingan. He pulled off the mask to find a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at his onyx black ones. Those weren't just any emerald eyes they were...

"Sakura?"

Sasuke backed away from the trapped kunoichi. She didn't bother to release herself, even though she could easily get out.

"Hello Sasuke, long time no see." She smiled slightly.

He just continued to stare. "You can't be here, y-your dead."

Sakura's eyes widened. "How did you know that I was going to die? Well no, I almost did but Tsunade and my friends saved me. Tsunade said it was my strength to fulfill my dream and to be with the ones I cherish that kept me going."

"Your dream?" Sakura nodded.

"To um... to..." Sakura turned a deep red. "I... uh... I wanted to... um... b-bring y-you..." She lowered her head to hide her red face. Sasuke was still stunned.

"Bring me...?"

Sakura broke herself free from the chakra strings. She walked over to Sasuke and looked him strait in the eye. Her face was back to its original color.

"I want to bring you back to Konoha. Back to where everyone who cares about you. We miss you... I miss you."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Nobody listens to him.

"I can't go back Sakura, not until he is gone." He explained.

Sakura backed away a few feet. Her eyes full of hurt.

"You haven't changed at all. You're still the same old stubborn Sasuke." She raised her hands making several hand signs. "Good bye Sasuke... please... come home soon..."

As soon as Sasuke realized what she was doing she was gone in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke cursed and looked at the ground, he spotted two masks. His and hers, side by side. He reached down to pick them up. He stared at Sakura's, she was alive and he was glade. He had never noticed these feelings before.

"I never knew it but I think... I think I love you..."

He smiled and put his mask back on. He jumped into a tree and went to the highest branch. He placed Sakura's mask on the branch.

"I love you Sakura... and I will be back... you can count on that."

He jumped down and walked back into the fort, unknown to him that Sakura had never left. She was hiding in a bush. A smile played along her pale pink lips.

"I love you too" She whispered as she watched the back of the lone Uchiha walk into the darkness. As he walked back a gust of wind blew by. He could have sworn her heard her voice in the wind, telling him something he truly wanted to hear her say...

"The village will be waiting. Don't forget us."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. How was he going to explain to Orochimaru? He sighed and continued walking. He was in for it now…

Meanwhile

Sakura watched him walk into the darkness. As soon as he was far away she jumped to the branch her mask was on. She placed her hand on the mask and sighed.

"Ino is going to kill me…"

"Now why would I do that?" Sakura froze.

"Where is the ninja? Forehead, what did you do?!?!" Ino was practically screaming.

Sakura stood up, her mask in her hand. She looked at Ino. Her mask was off and her face was beat red with anger. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino, calm down already, the only thing I did was meet with… and old friend." Ino looked at questioningly. Sakura let out a sly smile and nodded. Ino's eye widened.

"No…"

Sakura simply nodded and put a finger to her lips as a signal to keep this quiet. Ino just nodded numbly.

"Sure…"

Sakura let out a giggle. "Come one Ino, let's go home."

She placed her mask back on her face and made several hand signs. Ino followed the suit. They both vanished in a puff of smoke.

A/N: Thanks for reading my first story! How'd ya like it? Please R&R! I want to know what I should fix for my next story! Thanks, see ya later!


End file.
